An Unexpected Voice
by Aryabloodlust
Summary: Adventure, honor, courage, and magic was in her blood. The soul and blood of a dragon, half elf, and didn't listen very well to orders, but even then, there was something that drew him to her, to Tersha. Something that would not be ignored, and it wasn't her voice. Will she be an asset, or an greater danger than steal or words? Not good with summaries, but please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Thorin/oc or Legolas/oc let me know which you think it should be._

_This fan fiction will either stay in just the Hobbit, or it will continue into the Lord of the rings series, depending on who I want the main character to end up with. Or I might just make a whole new fanfiction. I will be mainly basing the story from the movies. For any of you who are familiar with my work, I am sorry it has taken me so long to start writing again Truthfully I had been so busy with other things like work and school that I lost some of my passion. How ever, I find that passion is starting again. I still read fanfictions, but here is nothing like making your own story, and I am determined to finish this Fanfiction. With the ones that I still have active I am going to finish them, especially A New Player in the Game. _

_So without further ado, I introduce my new fan fiction, An Unexpected Voice_

Tersha Rosewind

Breton, Companion… Dragonborn.

Of these things that described her, she had held so much meaning, but now… what she was didn't matter here in the blissful silence of the night and stars. No worries, no responsibilities, no fear.

_Tersha…_

A voice whispered in the dark on the wind of the trees and over the lake water before her. Calling and soothing, but demanding her attention.

_Tersha, listen and hear my voice…_

Tersha lifted her head and looked around the area. Who was calling her? Couldn't they just let her rest? Be in peace for a little while longer?

_I know you wish for slumber, to stay here now that your tasks have been finished, but you are not done_

"_Why am I not done?" she whispered aloud. "Alduin is defeated"_

_Skyrim is no longer your home. You are destined for a different purpose, a place of hardship, but it will be a place of belonging. A place with another adventure._

Tersha sat quietly for a moment, thoughts running through her head. What would be better than another adventure? This place was making her forget who she was. She didn't want to settle down, she had wanted to go on adventures, like she did with her shield bothers and sisters.

"I will go. Where shall I have this new adventure?" she voiced aloud to the calm voice.

_A world very different, but similar to that of Tamriel, a land of free folk and creatures of all kinds, and beings that you may never have heard. somethings will seem to be the same, but remember, this is not Tamriel, their ways are similar, yet different, their magic, a little different. All will be well..._

* * *

She could still remember the voice telling her of the land, Middle Earth, from the after life to the living world. She had died, but she was given new life in a new land, one where a simple life cold be achieved.

When Tersha had awoken, she had been found her self in a very green forest, more green than what she was used to seeing in the harsh lands of Skyrim, except for those few safe havens she happened upon in her journeys, she could smell some type of smoke, most likely a camp fire, but clean sweet smell that could only come from a lush forest.

"Well now, looks like you have finally awakened, my dear" an old and friendly voice sounded from her right, and when she looked she saw the man, a pipe in his mouth, and a small camp fire to this left.

He was a tall man with gray robes, a tall pointed gray hat that covered his brow and his his bushy brows that coupled with is long hair and beard. Sitting at the right side of him was a long wooden staff. The top had a white crystal of some sort in a designed knotted wood hole at the top.

"Who are you, were am I?" Tersha asked, as she sat up. Man her head was pounding and she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"I am Gandalf, my dear." He answered happily. "And what might your name be?"

"Tersha, Tersha Rosewind" she answered

He smiled, a twinkle of kindness and intrigue in his gray eyes. What was with him and gray? He muttered to himself something strange before grunting and standing up and holding out his hand to me.

"Well Tersha, are you ready to go? We have a bit of journey to our next destination" Tersha looked up at him confused.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? I just met you and you didn't answer my quesion, where am I" she voiced. He smiled, not the least bit offended and held out his hand again.

"You were sent to me by the Valar, the gods of this realm, to me, to guide you till you are ready to be out in this world on your own, or at least without a guide. As for where you are, this is Middle Earth, land of the free people.

"I am going on an adventure, one I feel will be needing of your expertise, the reason you were sent here, young one." He still held out his hand and stared her in the eyes, both a twinkling light and seriousness in their depths.

"Are you ready for another adventure?"

Tersha's eye's lit with excitement. Thats right, the adventure the voice spoke of. Could this really be…

"Yes"

* * *

Along the road Gandalf asked her many question about where she was from, what she was, and what she remembered before waking up. The voice, now known as one of the Valar, had told him some of her, but not all. He was curious.

She told him of her home, Skyrim, though her kind were from a different country. Her father was a Nord, living in the woods in the south near Falkreath, Her mother had been killed by the Altmeri Dominion, High elves in her world, for speaking her opinion. She herself may have been a high elf, though she looked more human skinned than the normal yellowed gold. Her mother did not approve of the High elves decisions in the past, almost destroying the world and then forcing the kingdom of Skyrim to stop worshiping there gods.

Tersha spoke of her almost death in Helgrind by both ax and dragon fire and then her discovery of her heritage of being a dohvakiin, dragonborn, though she asked he did not tell anyone of her blood and soul being of dragon origin. From what he had told her of the dragons in this place, there really were no redeeming qualities of any of them. She skipped most of the stories of the companions and her other deeds, including her meeting with a few deadra and the dragon, her mentor Parthonax. She did mention the groups or guilds that had been around and of her somewhat involvement in the civil war between the Nords of Skyrim, and Imperial empire.

Then she spoke of Alduin and his terrible rein. As her birth right, and of prophecy, she was to end the World Eater, or as you can guess from the name, the world would be gone. No pressure. But she wasn't one to just back out of challenge, or turn he back on anyone who needed help for a good cause. This would have been in that category.

Days passed and along the way the met with some folk much shorter than her or Gandalf, though a few of them were taller than the others. The tallest one came up to the top of her stomach. When Gandalf told her they were dwarves, she could hardly believe it. In Skyrim they speculated that they were averaged height as that of a Nord or Elf. Though this was a different world, there was bound to be lots of differences. Still, she was so excited she was bouncing and Gandalf couldn't help but laugh. Real dwarves!

That night, the sun had set not long ago, they came to a Hobbit hole of Bilbo Baggins, there host for the night before they began the real journey in the morn. The tall wizard had told her some about Hobbits. Curious folk that thrive in everything peaceful possible. Loved to till the earth, garden, and feast to their hearts content. It has sounded wonderful to her, but she still liked her adventures.

They all crowded around a rounded green door, a small gold nob in the middle, and rang the bell. Gandalf and her self stood in the background and the dwarves huddled and pushed against the door in their excitement.

"No. No. There's nobody home" there was a bit of clatter and the sound of a young man yelling as he came closer. "Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke.. haha, I can only say it is in very poor taste."

Suddenly the ranting ended just as the door swung open. And the milled dwarves all fell over each other in the threshold of the door, the largest of their group landing on top of them.

The man in front of her was small, a least a head shorter than the dwarves still groaning on the floor, with curly golden brown hair, brown eyes, slightly pointed ears, and very large hairy feet. He stared up at Gandalf in disbelief and then sighed, as if he should have known the wizard was the reason for the house invasion.

"Gandalf" he sighed.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce some of our dwarfish friends.

The dwarves quickly picked themselves up, introduced themselves, and then went on their marry way into the home and started taking food and plates to what she guessed was the dining room. Gandalf started setting the table.

Tersha stayed behind and gave a slight bow to the Hobbit, who looked stressed and frustrated.

"Hello, I am Tersha Rosewind." She introduced. "I am terribly sorry about all of this, invading your home and pantry. Gandalf did not tell me you weren't expecting our company"

Her words seem to humble him and he smiled slightly at her. Finally some manners.

"I like a bit of warning before I have a hoard of Dwarves swarming the house, but thank you for your apology. If you can find something to eat, please get some" Antoher thing she was told by the wizard was they never turned away a guest. Poor fellow.

Bilbo quickly shut the door and tried to get things organized, and by organized we mean trying to make sure the house wasn't put into a complete disarray as the dwarves moved things about.

Somehow it was all orderly the way the dwarves milled about and got dinner ready for the weary and hungry bellies, strangely fascinating.

"We seem to be one Dwarf short" Gandalf spoke aloud.

"He is late, is all." a bald but tattoo headed dwarf stated to Gandalf. "He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Who were they talking about?

Soon everyone had a plate of food and was scarfing down like mad hungry, though happy dogs. Funnily enough their cheer reminded her of the large meals with the Companions, though the dwarves defiantly were messier than her shield-siblings.

Ham, mushrooms, cheese, potatoes, and a few fruits she had never seen covered the table and some were on her plate as she ate, though she was off to the corner and out of the way of the dwarves, afraid her fingers might be in danger if she reached for anything else.

"Not a chance. Not from that distance" the bald dwarf, Dwalin, exclaimed to Bofur, a dwarf with a funny hat to his head.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged. "Bombur, catch!" and with that he tossed a boiled and peeled egg at the overly large dwarf, who promptly caught it in his mouth. The dwarves all cheered, happily, though a few should have kept there mouths shut while doing so. Soon food was begin tossed around and the tall good looking blonde dwarf was passing around pints of ale. while walking on the table.

He stopped before Tersha, who was in the door way of the dinning room, enjoying her meal, and bowed his head slightly after jumped off the table.

"My lady, may I interest you in a pint of ale?" he offered and handed her one when she nodded.

"Thank you, kind dwarf."

"Would it be enough to get your name?" he flirted out. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was the one that came to her up to her chest in height, being taller than most of the other dwarves, and one of the few blondes there.

"Tersha Rosewind, and you would be?"

"Fili, at your services, my lady"

"Drink up!" a dwarf from the table shouted and promptly every dwarf scarfed down the ale with gusto, though Fili did it slower, as to not get it on his clothes, unlike the rest of the company.

Soon after everyone was finished eating, and Bilbo promptly worried over the state of his home to Gandalf, he was interrupted by the younger dwarf of the group.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" he asked so politely, Tersha couldn't help but think him cute, in a childish way. Fili heard him and from her side walked up to lend a hand.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me." and with that Gandalf hurried out of the way as he tossed it to his brother, Kili, who then tossed it to another dwarf doing the dishes in the kitchen. Fili bounced a couple of bowls and his elbows, winker in her direction, and then tossed them as well, all going in the same direction.

Bilbo started having a fit again, trying to get them to stop and not drop his mother pottery. The dwarves in the dining room promptly started banging on the table and clashing the silver wear together on the table, creating a base beat. No doubt a song would start.

"Can you please not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads?" Bofur said merrily, "He says we'll blunt the knifes."

'Blunt the knives, bend the forks" Kili started singing, still tossing the dishes about with his brother and some of the other dwarves

'Smash the bottles and burn the corks' Fili sang

'Chip the glasses and crack the plates' Oin jumped in

'Thats what Bilbo Baggins hates' now almost all the dwarves were singing, a few were using some of the dishes a musical instruments.

'Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finishes, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

'Thats what bilbo Baggins hates!'

Everyone started cheering and laughing at their new song, teasing Bilbo with their song of ruining his house, which everyone heard his complaints that night, and Bilbo looked on, shocked to see that everything was together and clean oat his dining room table, which was then promptly put back in to their correct places in the cupboard.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door and everyone went silent. Sudden anticipation filled her and she saw Fili and Kili smile slightly.

Gandalf pulled his pipe from his mouth, and looked towards the front door.

"He is here"

* * *

Ok the first chapter is done. I do hope that I get some reviews for this. Tell me how you like it. I am going to try and update either every other day or every week, depending on my schedule.

Ja nae


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything, just the name of my oc, Tersha.

Chapter 2

Plans of Adventure

—

Tersha felt the tension and anticipation in the air as the dwarves made their way behind Gandalf to the door. Who was it that was making them so quiet?

Tersha herself found herself in front of the other dwarves and stood a little behind Bilbo as Gandalf opened the door. Even Gandalf himself seemed a little bit skittish about the person on the other side of the threshold.

Finally Gandalf opened the door and there was another dwarf. Only he seemed a little different than the other dwarves. He seemed to have an air about him, one that was hard to explain.

"Gandalf" he said, his voice deep and timbering, with a small smile on his face. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice". He walked into the house and shed his traveling coat.

When he walked in Tersha could see his features better. He was tall for a dwarf, taller than Dwalin, the gruff dwarf from before, and came up just below her shoulder, with a full head of black wavy hair in the middle of his back and two braids on either side of his face just above the ears and rested slightly on his chest. His beard was short and clean, not all over the place like some of the dwarves she had seen.

His eyes wee also a bright piercing color of blue that held years of wisdom and hardship. It was a look Tersha could remember seeing in a few Nords and Elves from her home. It was built from struggle and a weight of a people to carry and help.

"I never would have found it if not for that mark on the door" he said again. He smiled at a few of the dwarves, FIli and Kili, while a few other dwarves bowed to him. Why did they bow to him?

Bilbo spoke up at his words, alarmed.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf closed the door and spoke to Bilbo.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." He leaned against the door before speaking again. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

So now he had a name and the reason he was there. Tersha had thought that Gandalf was the leader of the Company, but it did make sense to have the leader be another dwarf, not a wizard. Maybe he was just their guide, like he was for her.

Thorin handed his cloak to Kili who eyed the taler dwarf.

"So… this is the Hobbit" he seemed amused as he stated the obvious. He circled around Bilbo, "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo looked confused.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued. Tersha was also confused at the question. Why would he need to fight? From what Gandalf had told her about Hobbits was that they preferred peaceful quiet lives, though they loved tales of adventure. Surely Thorin knew this?

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know…" Bilbo answered happily, and then got nervous again. "but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much" he smirked and looked at the dwarves behind him and then Gandalf. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The other dwarves chuckled at his remark, as did Gandalf, before sighing, relieved, but Tersha just glared at him. He hadn't even noticed her in the shadow of the candle light. He just walked to the table and ate some of the spare stew that had been given to him, and the other dwarves squashed themselves around the table. Tersha and Bilbo stood at the head of the table behind Thorin and Gandalf, though she was slightly bent over.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked their leader, as they all pulled out there pipes and sipped on their mead.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." he answered the older dwarf. Seven kingdoms? Just for the dwarves?

"What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin spoke up, also sitting at the head of the table with is brother and Gandalf. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed, troubled, and spoke.

"They will not come." No one seemed to like that answer. Dwalin remained silent, but he sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." He took a drink of his mead.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo spoke up. Tersha couldn't help but chuckle at that question.

"Bilbo, why else would a company of thirteen dwarves, a warrior, and a wizard be milling in your house for the night?" Tersha asked Bilbo, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

Thorin's eyes shot to her, only now noticing that she was in the room at all.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."Gandalf politely asked. Bilbo went and grabbed another candle as Gandalf pulled out a piece of parchment paper, and unfolded it to the table for Thorin and others to see.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf spoke to everyone. The parchment was actually a map with some scribed words off to the side that she had never seen before, though they did resemble the script of ancient Nords.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read aloud from the map.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time" the redheaded dwarf Gloin, spoke up, though some of the other dwarves rolled their eyes at his words.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin said to the Company. "'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end'".

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo spoke up again, voicing Tersha's question as well. Gandalf didn't really explain what adventure she would be going on, intact he avoided the question with other questions of her home when she had asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible" Bofur spoke up. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" Tersha's breath caught in her throat before she glared at Gandalf, fearing what she might hear next. "Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo stated and rolled his eyes.

"FIn Dovah" Tersha spoke up, still glaring at Gandalf, who tried to look away sheepishly. "This is what you would not tell me? The quest is about a Dovah?

Gandalf was going to speak, but someone interrupted him.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it." the youngest dwarf, Ori , stood up at the table. "I'll give him a state of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Some of the dwarves laughed, but Nori pulled him back to sit down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen" Balin spoke wisely to the table and Company. "And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest" In some cases that was probably true.

"Who are you calling dim!" Nori shouted out and the other dwarves started to get riled up before Fili spoke up.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf." he spoke confidently, he kinda reminded Tersha of Thorin, for some odd reason.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company." Kili said as well. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." At this Tersha couldn't help but chuckle, though she tried to hide it behind her hand at Gandalf's glare.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-" he tried to protest the lie.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" he asked again. This time, Tersha couldn't hold it in, as Gandalf started choking on his pipe smoke, a chuckle escaped her lips and every one gave her a curious look. Even Thorin was looking at Gandalf and her, slightly amused, because he new the truth, he hadn't killed dragons before.

"Go on. Give us a number." at that the dwarves started arguing amongst themselves, standing upend pointing fingers with loud words. Bilbo tried to get them to quiet down, but his voice was lost in the 11 dwarves arguing.

Suddenly, Thorin shot up from his chair, and yelled something in Dwarfish. Immediately all of the dwarves sat in there seats, silent, and looked to their leader.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He said. No one said a word. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk." He looked to Balin and then the other dwarves.

"Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Other dwarves started cheering and raising some of their mugs to Thorin in agreement.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed." Balin spoke up as everyone quieted down with a frown. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf stated with a smug look on his face and pulled out a rough but elegant iron key from his robes sleeves. Thorin's face went up in shock.

"How came you by this?" he whispered to Gandalf.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping." he informed him. "It is yours now." and he handed the key to the leader, and he rolled it in his fingers, looking it over.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Tersha spoke up.

"Even where I come from, if there is a key, there must be a door that it unlocks." she spoke, her look contemplative. "Does your map of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, say anything in that weird script about it?"

Gandalf smiled at her intuitiveness.

"You would be correct." the wizard stated and pointed to the script on the page, "This runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There's another way in." Kili stated happily and grabbed his brother shoulder in happiness.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." stated Gandalf and he sighed. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can" He gave Thorin a knowing look, one that was returned sightly. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He looked to Bilbo and Tersha. "But if we are careful and clever, as well as a little muscle, I believe that it can be done."

"Thats why we need a burglar" Ori commented. Bilbo also decided to comment on Gandalf's words.

"Hmm. And a good one too An expert, I'd imagine." he said looking at the map and the other dwarves.

"And are you?" Gloin asked him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo returned the question.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin said aloud, happily.

"Me? No. No, no no. I'm not a burglar. Ive never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo protested.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin spoke up. "He is hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin also piped in.

"He is just fine!" kili said with a few other dwarves.

"Well, you never know until the time actually arises that the type of skill makes itself apparent." Tersha spoke wisely, and Dwalin gave her a glare.

"And what are you even doing here, lass?" Dwalin spoke. "A woman has no place here at this. It does not concern you. "

"I will be the judge of what does and does not concern me, master dwarf." Tersha defended with a harsh tone.

"A woman has no place here, amongst fighters." he said again. "Return to your house tending."

Tersha was glaring by now. He pulled the sex card, and that just didn't work for her.

"Where I come from, a woman can be where she wants. Just because I don't have something dangling between my legs, does not mean that I cannot fight. Nor does the lack of it mean I should be stuck in a home tending to fires and a mans every need."

Dwalin sprang from his seat as the other dwarves were arguing amongst themselves again, but Gandalf suddenly stood to his feet and the air became cold and filled with power, the light seemed to bend and dim out around him.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. As for Tersha, she remains with me, my travel companion on this journey." the light came back as his voice lost its power, now that everyone was quietly ion their seats. Bilbo looked like he was trying to protest, but Gandalf continued over him.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, even for their size. If fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Bilbo's mouth was opening and closing like a fish now, wanting to interrupt Gandalf, but his manners wouldn't let him, and he sighed.

"You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest." Gandalf sat and spoke to Thorin. "And while I know you may not like it, circumstances have required Tersha's aid in this as well. I gave my promise to guide her in this land, and her skills as a warrior will be of use."

"They have a great deal more to offer than any of you know." he said to everyone at the table, and Thorin looked to Bofur and Balin. "Including himself." Gandalf looked back at Thorin. "You must trust me on this"

"Very well" Thorin agreed to Gandalf, for both Bilbo and Tersha. "We will do it your way." Bilbo started to protest when he said that, his hoes dashed that he would be left out of it. Give them the contract." Balin handed them both a folded parchment.

"We're in. We're off" Bofur said excitedly to Dwalin, kinda smug that a woman would be joining them.

"Just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said.

"You won't have to worry about funeral arrangements for me" Tersha told him with a sad smile. Thorin and Fili could help but feel curious about her comment on that. She took the parchment, didn't even read it, just signed on the page. Its not like they were going to cheat her out of anything in the end.

"Thank you, lass" Balin thanked happily. Bilbo took the agreement and walked a few passes away and started skimming quickly over everything.

"Funeral arrangements?" he questioned. He sighed.

Thorin leaned over to Gandalf and spoke in his ear.

"I cannot guarantee his safety. Nor hers." he stated to the old Wizard.

"Understood" he replied.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fates."

"Agreed." he nodded reluctantly. Tersha heard their whispered words with her heightened hearing.

"You won't have to worry for our safely" she whispered to the both of them, though her eyes never left Bilbo. "I will watch after him and myself."

"You will most likely end up hurting yourself" Thorin stated louder, though Gandalf just chuckled.

"Did anyone ever tell you?" she said in a smart tone and turned her green eyes to Thorin finally, amusement in her eyes. "Never judge a book by its cover?" Thorin didn't reply as Bilbo started to have a panic attack at his reading, which started turning heads.

"Laceration? Evisceration… Incineration?" he asked increadiously, trying to see if they were actually being serious.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur spoke up happily, thinking he was helping.

"You all right, laddie? Lassie?" Balin asked, concerned for the Hobbit.

"Huh? yeah" Bilbo answered vaguely. "Feeling a bit faint"

"Perfectly fine!" Tersha replied happily. This was nothing new to her, but she did wonder why it was only fire with this dragon. Were they the same? or very different from her own dragons in Skyrim.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur supplied

"Air, I need some air" Bilbo continued.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. Your nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur went on.

Bilbo straitened his spine and took a deep breath. He seemed to be fine for a moment.

"Nope" and he promptly fell to the floor in a feint.

* * *

Tersha carried Bilbo to a seat in his living room by the fire and one of the other dwarves set some water on for tea for the Hobbit.

"How come you didn't feint at Bofur's words, Tersha?" Ori spoke up, curiously. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at him.

"Because I am not new to the ways of the type of dragons that breath fire." She replied. "Where I am from there are both good, though very few in numbers, and dragons that devour anything they want." She turned to Gandalf very quickly.

"By the way, why does he only breath fire?" she asked him.

"That is the only thing they can breath, Tersha" Thorin replied gruffly. "What else would they breath out, blizzards?"

"Well" Tersha blinked at his sarcastic remark. "Yes actually, among other things." Everyone froze at her answer except for Gandalf.

"The dragons of this land are very different but also very similar to the ones you are used to, my dear." said Gandalf.

"Where are you from exactly?" Thorin spoke again. "How could a dragon breath more than fire?" Tersha could only sigh and looked to Gandalf. She pleaded with her eyes, to tell her story for her, the important parts, and to leave the ones she told him out. He nodded, understanding her plea.

"I shall explain." Gandalf piped up, and every sat down again, ready for a story telling. Even Bilbo, who was now awake in his chair listened to the vague story Gandalf had to give.

Questions were left unanswered, and neither Gandalf or Tersha were willing to explain at the moment. Not until Tersha felt she could trust them. There was no certainly of what they would do if they found her secret.

For what would happen, if the ones who despised dragons, found her to be Dovahkiin?

Dragonborn?

* * *

Ok so this Chapter is finally done. Please excuse any grammar problems if you see any.

Fin Dovah- the Dragon kind

Dovah- Dragon

Dovahkiin- Dragon born.

I will have other translations in the future, if you see anything wrong, or just want to comment, feel free to leave a review. They do help to boost my confidence in this story. So thank you all who read and reviewed last time.

Ja Nae.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN:Alright guys, I am back and with another chapter to this wonderful story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. If you want, I did go back and make a few changes to the last 2 chapters like the description of Tersha and a few other things. Also, I am back in school, so I can't update as much as I used to, though I will still plan on making and posting chapters every 1-2 weeks. Some of you have said you would like legolas/tersha for the pairings. I just need a few more reviews about that as well before I make up my mind.

Well without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-I do not own anything but the name of my character and her personality. All others belong to the wonderful minds who created Skyrim, and J.R. Tolkein.-

* * *

Bilbo would not be joining them.

Tersha couldn't blame him for not going. If you were someone who already had a set life style, one that brought comfort, why would you want to leave? But at the same time, she was sad that he wouldn't be going. He seemed like he would be fun to have discussions with, instead of the normal brutish talk she was used to with some of her shield-sibblings.

"It appears we have lost our burglar" she heard Balin say in the hallway with Thorin, they had gone off on there own, as had a few other. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us." he sighed. "After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers." he chuckled humorlessly. "Hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors among us" Thorins baritone voice spoke, and Tersha could see them from the corner of her eye in the other room, he gave Balin an amused look.

"Old warriors" Balin countered.

"I would take each and everyone of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills" he spoke confidently. "For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart." Balin shook his head, sadly. "I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this" Balin protested, standing up from his seat, now coming into Tersha's view. "You have a choice. You've done Honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Thorin held the sturdy key Gandalf gave him up to eye level. "They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Tersha had felt for Thorin. To be ripped from your home without warning, it was horrible to witness.

"Then we are with you, laddie" Balin declared, always loyal to his king. "We will see it done." Thorin lifted his head after Balin went to the other room, and caught her eye.

"You may not want me here, but I understand why you are doing this."She said quietly, just enough he could hear her. "I have watched families be torn from their homes by war, either by dragon or man. I do not wish it on you or anyone else. I will help you on this quest to regain your home, so no one else has to suffer the same fate in the future." She didn't give him time to speak, and walked back into the other room.

After Bilbo went to bed, earlier than everyone else, the dwarves all milled around in the living room by the fire, either smoking a pipe or singing some merry tune of a past adventure or tale. A few of them gave her a good laugh, while others put a tear in her eye. One thing she did notice was that the songs were all about dwarves and a few humans, none of them contained other beings unless it was the Valar or the creatures they were destroying, sometimes men too. Did they just not know any other songs?

When Gandalf had finished what he could of telling of herself, and how she was a warrior sent to live here and how she had killed a dragon before, there were mixed reactions, the most prominent being amazement. Dragons hadn't been very common in Middle earth and seeing and killing them as often as she did was some what of a shock. How could a woman do this?

Come to find out, dwarf women were rare and far between. They were very precious and very guarded in the dwarfish world because of this. So the reaction was not too shocking, that plus the race of men tended to be like that. They had assumed that she was of Man. Technically she was, but Gandalf had warned her not to speak of her true heritage as of the moment. They needed to trust her first before anything else was told.

If she told them anything else of herself they might just kill her themselves. Gandalf didn't know either, about her soul being that of a dragons, and she hoped that she could keep it that way. Come to think of it, she didn't even know if her magic could work here, or if her Voice would be as strong or weaker than it was in Tamriel. She hadn't given a thought to trying because there had been no danger on the road. Well, she would need to fix that. Maybe find out on the road, but far enough away that the others wouldn't hear her.

As the night went on, nice conversations and catchy tunes started to die down. it was close to bed time, they had to leave early in the morrow, and cranky dwarves would not be fun to travel with. So as everyone started to settle down, the pipes came out. She found the smell slightly nauseating, so she rested in a different room than the others as they sang a few more songs.

One song stuck the most with her as she had drifted off on the couch in the other room. One of the fall of Erabor, the attack of the dragon, and the return of the dwarves to take back their home. It was much like the ones that were sung of the dragonborn in Skyrim, or one of the versions of the land being liberated from war, either of the Imperials winning, or the Stormcloaks.

As the tune came to and end, and the deep calming baritone voice of Thorin drifted off, so too did her consciousness.

* * *

Morning was a busy affair all around the house, but surprisingly, very quiet. For all the hustle and bustle, the hobbit sleeping in the other room didn't wake up.

Tersha was the first one awake, though it was not by choice. She remembered the dream vividly, and it would not leave her alone.

_She stood in the grove of tall grasses and juniper trees, a small river could be heard just behind them, their murmurs calming. _

_The blue sky blackened, clouds of rolling angry thunder swirled over head and a Shout, so loud, the trees and ground shook, or maybe that was just the landing of the dragon._

_He stood before her, red eyes flashing, a deep rumble in his obsidian scales. He was angry, but amused that she would come this far, all for nothing. The whisperings in her head yelling to stand in fight, while the others mocked and scorned her foolishness._

_A screech, horrifyingly familiar, erupted as his maw opened, and hells fire rained down upon her shield guarded form..._

That day would forever be etched into her mind. It was the day she had passed, but she didn't remember much of it, just blackness. Which is what always woke her up. There was just emptiness, no fire, or ice, just black emptiness and she couldn't remember much, though she had the instinctive feeling her mission had been complete, that Alduin had been defeated. There was just that voice in the empty space.

And now she was here, having to prove her worth again, though she new she didn't need to. But dwarves were stubborn, and there was no changing that, so she would just have to put up with the remarks for a while.

So, she was here, watching the sun rise of the dew covered grasses and hills of the Shire. There weren't many times were she had time to watch a sunrise in Skyrim, and when she did, the views were always spectacular. Like a clear day on the Throat of the World, in High Hrothgar with Parthonax. Or the view from the battlements of Whiterun hold, or her home in Falkreath, Lakeview Manor looking over Lake Ilinalgta. But there was something about the rolling hills of the Shires that soothed the dark dreams away, leaving her at peace and in a meditative state.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" Gandalf's voice softly came from behind her, though she heard come out the door and wasn't startled by his presence. She smiled.

"It is. Very peaceful and reminds me of the home I built near Falkreath." she said, her eyes still closed as she let the suns first rays warm her chilled cheeks. "I built it myself, one of the few things that I had that was permanent in my life besides the Companions. It over looked this large and beautiful lake, Lake Ilinalta, and as the sun would rise the reflection of the water would play light dances though the window of one of my studies." Gandalf chuckled at her wistful tone.

"Sounds wonderful, my dear." he sat beside her, and also watched the sun rise.

It wasn't long before the rest of the company was through the door, full of breakfast and ready to get on the road.

They stopped in the town first, getting the ponies they had left in the stables for the dwarves, and the two horses for Gandalf and Tersha.

Tersha had a special understanding with horses. Especially this horse, a dark gypsy with a blond mane, built for hard travel and weather. His name was Storm, for his eyes were the color of brewing storms and temper could be just as nasty. When they had found him, the owners were selling him because no one could seem to ride him. It took just a few words and a sweet apple, and he was following her everywhere. The owners gave him for only a few coins, having never seen him so taken with someone. Gandalf had said later on it was her charm that out did the horse.

"Hey there Storm!" she called out to her horse, and he came galloping to her, nearly nocking her over he shoved his face to her in greeting. She couldn't help but laugh, and she heard the wizards deep chortle as well.

"Seems he has missed you, in your night away," he called out as he climbed a top his saddled and packed horse. One of the young looking Hobbits that had been taking care of it gave him a look. Uh-oh.

"That it seems he did" she brushed her hand over his nose. "You didn't cause any trouble for the nice man, did you?" he snorted and shook his head in protest. The hobbit tried to speak, but he just gave a frustrated sigh and walked back into the stables, letting the ponies out and helping to saddle a few of them "Good boy" she whispered in his ear. He snickered and tossed his head a little.

After everyone was saddled and packed, they headed down the road out of the Shire and into the woods. Tersha rode along with Gandalf, talking of the different woods, cities, and people in the regions. She found there were men, elves, goblins, orcs, trolls, ents, and all other manor of creatures that had gone in to hiding many a year ago. Elves, she found, were different than were she came from. Typically they were the same, but of different blood lines from their true home across the sea. No one but the elves and the Valar had actually been there, though it had been thousands of years ago. Elves when they died, or could no longer stay on this land, traveled beyond the sea to wait for their loved ones to join them.

She also found out that Thorin didn't much like the talk of Elves, in fact, he gave Gandalf a pretty nasty glare at the mere mention of them. Old feud, perhaps?

After several hours of talk, it was suddenly disturbed by a shouting. A small voice that steadily got louder as it got closer, hollering "Wait for me!" and "I signed it" Tersha turned in her saddle and she pulled Storm to a stop with the others.

Bilbo came running downy the path behind them, the contract billowing around in the wind he created. He was panting, out of breath, when he stood before Balin. The white haired dwarf took the contract, inspected the signature, and smiled before filing it away into his inner coat pocket.

"Welcome, Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oadenshield" he smiled and chuckled, and Bilbo smiled back. The other dwarves chuckled as well. Tersha had a big grin on her face at the announcement.

"Give him a pony" Thorin hollered out, and Bilbo's face turned pale.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure can keep up on foot." he was nervously chattering now. "I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? even got as far as Frogmorron once. Aah!" suddenly he was lifted in the had by his shoulders, Fili and Kili passing on either side and grabbing him, lifting him, and setting him on the pony that walked between them. he quickly grabbed the reigns and sat stiffly in the saddle as they walked on. Tersha couldn't help but laugh with Fili at this.

Seems he didn't like Horses or ponies too much. Then again, he has probably never ridden one, no need for it in the Shire when he can just walk every where, which he most likely can if his running to catch up was any indication.

"Come on, Nori. Pay up!" Oin hollered out. Nori pulled out a bag of coins and tossed it back.

"One more!" Kili hollered as well, and coin bags started tossing around.

"Whats that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up" he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't"

"And what did you think?" he asked. Gandlaf looked at him and then swiftly caught a bag of coins.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." he laughed.

"Me either" Tersha piped up happily and she caught a bag that was tossed from the front of the company. "Really now, everyone has some part of them that wants to be on an adventure, just sometimes its more than others, and in the most unlikely of people." she smiled.

"Right you are, my dear." he chuckled. "Were you the same way?" Tersha nodded. "Though mine was forced on me a little harder than I would have liked." Bilbo gave her a questioning look, but Tersha didn't say anything more.

She couldn't help but think this adventure was going to be unlike any other she had experienced. And like the first adventure she ever had, it would be life changing.

And for once in a very long while, she was excited about it.

* * *

AN:Ok so I now this is just a filler chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I am trying, as I said before to update more often with this story.

I am Stil here and still ready to post more. I will try and post one by at least the end of this week if my schedule allows it, other wise it will be a week before the next chapter, and hopefully its a bit for full of the story for ya guys.

Please review, anything is better than nothing. And please, again, let me know who you think the pairing should be. I will ask this for a few chapters, but I need to know soon, so I can get the story going on the right path. I know how i want it to end, I just need help with a few of the details.

Ja Nae


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I am back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

I have decided to make this an Legolas/oc pairing. It may not seem it at first, but it will end up that way. I do plan on this going all the way to the fellowship and return of the king. Again, movie verse, plus some stuff that I had picked up.

Also, from a guest review, yes I am going to make battle with Smaug a bit more difficult, though weather that is going to be the dragon is stronger or tersha is weaker, I haven't decided yet.

Without further ado, i hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review! I live off them.

* * *

As the day wore on, they passed through different terrains, and all of it was beautiful. It made her want to run, like she did in Skyrim, and search for hidden caves and wonders that had caught her interest. There were plains of green grass, lush and waivey, bright green forests and tall trees. The land was different than Skyrims harsh terrains, well at least the parts that she had seen so far. And the weather was most surely warmer than what she was used to. her leather armor heated in the sun, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

When night began to fall, they made camp for the first night. Everyone set out for wood, water, and set up their separate sleeping area's. They were high up on a cliff that over looked a valley below. Perfect for making sure no enemies crept upon them in their sleep.

A few of the dwarves were so tired, they fell asleep right after they ate their supper. Only a few, like Fili, Kili, Balin, and Thorin, as well as Tersha and Gandalf, remained awake, mostly because they were too restless, or they were on first watch of the night.

Tersha had been sitting by the cliff side, over looking the dark valley at night, contemplating. How was she going to test if her magic still worked? She saw Bilbo rise from his bedroll, unable to sleep, so he went to his pony, Myrtle, and snuck her an apple. He was starting to like ponies. The thought made her smile, thoughtfully. Her own horse, storm, was asleep standing up, but his body was faced to her, and closer than the others. Even in his sleep he stayed near as possible to her. He was so sweet and protective. He even had bit Dwalin in the butt for a snide comment towards her, showing he was smart as well.

Suddenly there was a screeching in the distance. One Tersha had never heard before, and it sent the hairs on her arm on end, and sent a chill down her spine.

"What was that?" Tersha asked to Kili, before Bilbo could ask the question. Her gaze still in the valley, now looking for what could have made the noise.

"Orcs" he replied

"Orcs?" she was confused, and she noticed the word had woken up Thorin.

"Throat-cutters" Fili replied. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them." This peaked her interest. Why were orcs so bad? Galdalf's interest was peaked as well, smoke rising from his mouth after he pulled his pipe away.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili continued. By now Bilbo was beginning to panic quietly. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." after a moment the brothers chuckled at having scared Bilbo, but Tersha was frowning. It was not something to joke about.

"You think that's funny?" apparently Thorin was on the same thought. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he stood up and walked by the fire and came to look out over the fallen as well.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili replied, but looked slightly guilty.

"No you didn't" Thorin gruffed. "You know nothing of the world." Balin suddenly spoke up, having heard the commotion and came by the fire.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has ore cause than most to hate Orcs."

"How do you mean?" Tersha asked. Were orcs the evil of this world? Like daedric spirits of Tamriel? Balin began to spin his tale.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria" Tersha could see from the corner of her eye, that Thorin was in his memories as Balin spoke them aloud. "But our enemy had got there first. Moria Had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. Thorins lineage.

"He Began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know" Balin explained. "We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him." Balin smiled, and gentle awe on his face at his memory. "A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. When Azog went in for the final strike, Thorin picked up a sword and slashed cleanly through the pale orcs arm, cutting it off. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived" he gestured to a few of the dwarves, like Dwalin. "And I thought to myself, when Thorin looked over the aftermath, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

When Thorin turned back, the other dwarves were awake and watching him in awe. He walked slowly back to the fire. The air around him, his stiff posture and attitude now had a name for itself. Royalty.

From Many of the parties she had been to with her mother as a child, she new how to hold herself, to seem more important than you were, how to behave like a lady of Court. And she also saw it in Ulfric, with the few encounters she had had with him.

"And what about the Pale orc?" Tersha asked.

"What happened to him?" Bilbo continued.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." spat thorn. "That filth died of his wounds long ago"

Tersha saw Balin and Gandalf share a look. One that said, they weren't so sure of that. What if he had survived? She walked back and sat on her bed roll, and stared deep into the fire. Having someone like that rise from the grave, even without knowing it, would be her worst nightmare.

"It seems they are different, much different, that the Orsimer of my home." she spoke softly, more to herself than anything.

"What do you mean? What are Orsimer?" Bilbo asked, his voice also quiet, but curious from his spot by the fire. Tersha sighed before elaborating.

"Orsimer means pariah folk, though that was mostly by choice. More commonly they are known as Orcs." she explained. This seemed to peak Balins interest. "But they aren't evil as yours are. They live in clans in strongholds in the forests all over Skyrim, though I do not know if they have more common homes in their home land. They are excellent warriors when they need to be, but other wise enjoy metal working and smithing." she pulled out one of her obsidian black daggers from her pack. "In fact this dagger was specially made by a friend of mine. She loved to create things, and made it for me as a gift when I had saved her husband.

"Do orcs there not actively destroy the lives of others?" Kili asked innocently. Tersha shook her head, no.

"When you see them, they are usually hunters in the forests or merchants selling their wares in the cities. Different species live together in harmony. Though sometimes there are wars, but that is usually kingdom against kingdom, not against an entire race. It is more common to hear of people going missing in the night, or the Thalmor taking people away at night. There are creatures that are purely evil, but orcs from my home are not one of those."

"I don't know if I could be so friendly to them if I saw them" Fili said around his pipe.

"And what are the Thalmor?" Ori asked, from his bed roll.

"The Thalmor is a group of elves called the Altmer, for the most part, the ruling political party of the Aldumeri Dominion. Their skins have a gold glitter of some kind to them, and their eyes are either amber, green, or yellow. Most of their race believe that humans are a blight and that they must end their dominance as well as the Empires hold, which most humans and other races banner under. After a war, caused by them, a treaty was signed that banned the worship of one of Skyrims gods, and it also gave them the freedom to roam as they pleased without consent through the land. Most notably when this happened was the random disappearances of family members. Most of the time, they are never seen from again.

"From what you have described of orcs here are different looking than the Orsimer. Most of the time their skins are dark in color, greens or browns, but they are a deep rich color instead of the sickly you are describing. Burly, like Dwalin over there, or well skinny like Bilbo or myself." tersha laughed. "I don't think you would be able to tell they were orcs if you were so used to the ones from here. If anything I would say they acted like the Thalmor, only less posturing and thinly veiled threats"

"Seems you have had plenty of troubles in your own home." Balin spoke. "What made you come her?" Tersha paused for a moment.

"I don't know" she shrugged. "I don't remember how I got here, just a Voice in the void, and then I was awake, laying in a clearing, with Gandalf waiting for me"

Tersha yawned, as did Bilbo, and they settled in for the night. Soon after the others followed their lead.

* * *

The next day brought rain upon their travels.

And traveling in rain while wearing leather armor, is most uncomfortable. And Storm didn't like it much either. Thankfully, he kept his protests to a minimal.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about his deluge?" Dori asked from his coat, his black traveling cloak protecting his head from most of the downpour, like the rest of the dwarves and Tersha, though Bilbo did not have one, so his head was sopping wet and his curls stuck together to his forehead.

"It is rainig, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf replied, stating the obvious. "If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there any?" Blibo asked from Myrtles back. "Are there anymore wizards?"

"There are of five of us." the wizard explained. "the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards... you know, Ive quite forgotten their names."He laughed.

"And who is the fifth?" Tersha asked from Gandalf's side.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown." he said.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or ishe more like you?" Bilbo asked, and Tersha covered up a chuckle as a cough. She was that Thorins shoulders gave a little shake, and he had an amused quirk briefly to his lips.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way." and the remark completely passed over Gandalfs tall hat. "He's a gentle should who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world"

"Can other beings besides wizards do magic?" Tersha asked, wondering if it was limited to certain people in this world.

"No, the elves have their own special magic as do Dwarves and sometimes humans. Though not at al as much as the other races." Gandalf explained. "Wizards are trained specially to control the inner power, and sometimes elves as well."

"Why do you ask, Tersha?" Thorin actually spoke up, kinda curious.

"Were I come from anyone has the ability to learn of magic, if they wish to. Though it is not commonly practices, people still learn it usually for healing spells or quick defense when on the roads to ward off highwaymen and thief's." she explained. "Though, the Thalmor were almost always strongly gifted in magic, making their hold even stronger. However, there are those that regulate it when one uses it for dark purposes or uses to kill. I have seen magic be used in very creative ways."

"Are there any that you can use?" Fili asked, curious now. Tersha shrugged, unsure.

"I know some, I use it when my blades are not enough or I am lazy with building fire" she paused. "Though I have not used it in this world at all. I am not sure if it would work the same, the magic may be different here."

Gandalf nodded.

"That may very well be true. Lets not use it yet. I would rather you be in a more controlled environment before we test the theory" the Wizard said wisely. And she would follow his word. After all, he was her guide in this world. What better way to start it off with an adventure?

Eventually the rain did stop, and the clouds started to roll away revealing the sun and they dried off in the both the warmth and the breeze drifting by. Closer to sunset, the company came upon a ruined home of wood. It looked as if it had been used many only a few months ago, but it was cracked and part of the roof looked like it had been pulled away.

"We will camp here for the night" Thorin called out, ordering everyone to their jobs of firewood, watching the ponies, and who was making super for the night. Gandalf and Terhsa were inside the home, and she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" Gandlaf muttered. Though weather it was to himself or to Tersha, she did not know. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley" he said to Thorin, who had made his way to them. Thorin frowned at Gandalf.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place" he almost growled.

"Why not? The Elves could help us." the wizard countered with logic. "We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." again logic was spilled. Why not? They needed help, or else the mission would be going no where.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erabor. What help came from the Elves?" Throin all but spat. He really didn't like them. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. the Elves looked on and did nothing." Did they really? and if they did what was their reasoning? There had to be a good reason for it. It was not so black and white as he was seeing, surely.

"You ask me to seek to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them" Gandalf replied, looking down at the tall dwarf prince. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past"

"I did not know they were yours to keep." he growled back.

Gandalf just frowned and shook his head and walked off. Tersha spoke to Thorin, before following after the wizard.

"The world is not black and white as you see it. Sometimes you just have to let go of the past, otherwise nothing would every move foreword."

"Tersha, remain here with the dwarves, I shall return sometime later." Gandalf instructed. After that he left, with only a few more words to Bilbo about having enough of dwarves for one day.

* * *

After teaching a few cooking tricks to Bombur so the stew would have more flavor, she was one of the first to rest their eyes. Though it wasn't for long.

"Hurry, grab your weapons," Thorins voice woke her up. "Tersha, you any good with that sword?" he gestered to the black obsidian sword at her side.

"Yes, why? What is going on?"

"Trolls" he replied, and that was all she needed to know. Quickly strapping on her armor, she gathered all of her weapons, even her black bow and daggers. By the time she was ready and finally caught up tp the others, they were already fighting the trolls, or their version of trolls.

They were use, wrinkly, stinky, and looked to be the size of the giants of Skyrim. Yet another difference, though she was yet to find anything was exactly alike, weather or not in this case it was a good thing, she hadn't decided yet.

She attacked from the shadows of the creatures and the shrubbery, getting in strikes enough to distract them from being able to grab onto one dwarf or another. Though her blades never made any real damage, their skin was tough, and she had to hack in the same place twice to make any real damage. Like some dragon skins she had seen.

However, after saving the ponies, Bilbo still manages to be captured again. Two of the trolls held it in the air by his arms and legs.

"Drop your arms, or we rip his off." the bigger one of the three yelled out. Thorin and the others reluctantly laid down their weapons, and then half were stuffed into sacks while the others were promptly tressed up on a large stick and set to cook over the fire, the cook rolls them around like turkeys on spit. Tersha had been lucky enough, and stealthy enough, to hide in the high trees. She would have to find some way to free them.

While she tried to find a way to save them, the three trolls were arguing about how to eat their latest large catch. Something about filling and sage sprinkled. Hmm. Maybe?

"Never mind the seasonings. We ain't got all night." The burlier of the three spoke up. "Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Wait, turned to stone? as in the sunlight turned them to stone?

Bilbo seemed to have the same idea that she did.

"Wait!" he hollered out. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, their half-wits!" Nori shouted out, no doubt getting dizzy on the spit still rolling around.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur also hollered out. True.

"I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" He fought the interest of the one wearing the apron, most obviously the cook.

"Well have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." he acted out the part perfectly. He continued to try and distract him, but at some point, he ran out of ideas"

"Why don't I tell you the secret of cooking dwarf?" Tersha called out through the trees. "After all, it is a specialty" all three of the trolls looked around for the floating voice, but bilbo had a smile on his face. Finally some help, the dwarves didn't seem to realize that he was trying to stall.

"Who said that!"

"Why I did, a voice from a distant land, traveling along the wind." she said cryptically, hopefully to confuse them.

"Its a ghost!" the skinnier one squeaked, slightly scared, but the cook hit him over the head with his spoon.

"Don't be silly, its just another dwarf, or a flabarbarhobbit like this one." He seemed to be a little smarter than the skinny one. Tersha saw gandalf off the the left, behind the trolls and the large boulder behind them.

"I know of nightshade and dragons tongue, both of which are rare, but very tasty for a feast like this."

"And were might we find some"

"Nightshade is found in the shade of a juniper tree on the night of a full moon, and picked when the moon is highest." Not really, but it got them distracted enough.

"I have heard enough. I will just eat him raw!" the skinny one picked up bomber by the foot of his bag and dangled him over his mouth. "Nice and crunchy"

"No! You must not eat him, he has stone stomach disease!" Bilbo quickly made up.

"Thats right, eating him will turn your stomach to stone, and eventually the rest of yourself." Tersha finished. The dwarves started protesting.

"What about this one!" he picked up Kili,

"Not that one. He's infected. Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes" Tersha tried to contain a laugh at that one as Bilbo spoke.

"I don't have worms you have worms!" Kili shouted, clearly not getting what was going on.

"Infact, they all have. They're infested with parasites and stone stomach disease." Tersha spoke through the trees.

The other dwarves started to protest, until Thorin finally realized what Bilbo and Tersha was doing. He kicked the others, and they quickly changed their tunes. Someone said they had one as big as their arm, and Tersha was really hoping that it wasn't Kili that had said it.

"What would you have us do, then?" The bigger one questioned, coming to step close to the hobbit and sacked dwarves.

"Well..."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is takings for fools, as well as that strange voice." Well he wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Ferret?" bilbo questioned, insulted at the same time as the cook.

"Fools?

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf's voice raised above them all as he stood above the large boulder.

"Who's that?

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?"

Really?

The gray wizard smacked his staff down on the stone, and hit cracked in half, one side falling off revealing the dawn sun. Almost immediately, the trolls skins turned to stone where the light touched, and then they were still statues over the fire, never to move again.

All the dwarves started laughing and hollering, happy to be alive and to see Gandalf had saved the day just in time. Even Thorin was smiling. Though Dwalin could only complain about someones foot in his back.

Everyone gathered up their supplies after they had been freed from the sacks, a few went back to the camp to get the ponies. Tersha smiled at Gandalf's side.

"These trolls are huge! And they could speak! the trolls from my world have three eyes, carry heavy hair, and stink of decaying corpses and dung. and they only grunted, never spoke. and most certainly did not turn to stone in the light. Though that would have saved me many a near death experiences." she gushed out, tapping her sword to one of stone heads.

"I don't want to meet your kind of trolls" he retorted back.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked as he walked over.

"To look ahead" the wizard answered lightly.

"what brought you back?

"Looking behind" he answered cryptically. Thersha sniggered into her hand. Thorin only smiled and nodded his head good naturedly. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar" the young prince blamed.

"He had the nous to play for time. As did Tersha. None of the rest of you thought of that." the wizard reminded him. Thorin looked away guiltily. Gandalf looked to the new garden statues.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?" so this wasn't normal.

"Ooh. Not for an age" Gandalf educated. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands." He looked worried, as did Thorin. What darker power?

"What darker power?" Tersha asked.

"I will tell you of it later, Tersha. It is a history that is a very long story." he said. "They could not have moved in daylight." Thorins face lit up.

"There must be a cave nearby." Suddenly a huge grin spread across Tersha's face.

"Perfect. One of my specialties and hobbies. Cave searching. There was always something to find in a cave in Skyrim, though not always for the better" She quickly ran off, in search of something familiar to her. It wasn't long till they found it. It smelt horribly and flies were a buzz at everything in there. She covered her mouth and nose with a piece of cloth and ventures inside for anteing of value. A few of the dwarves and Gandalf followed after her.

After a burying a chest of gold and finding few valuable items and weapons, they left the cave. Tersha had found a fine sword, thinner than most, but seemed to be just as sturdy as her other blade. She sometime used to double-weild, when she was in deep battle, but she hadn't found a proficient enough blade for it. The others had been gifts or she had been lucky to find it in a bandits cave, one she had cleared without too much trouble.

Gandalf was the last to leave the cave, and he carried a smaller short sword, one that he gave to bilbo.

"Here this is about your size." Bilbo was startled and a little troubled. He had never held a blade like this before.

"I can't take this" he protested.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby. Same with yours Terhsa." Gandalf went on.

"I have never used a sword in my life" again he protested.

"I pray that you never have to" tersha replied, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I shall teach you how to properly handle it, but if all goes well, you shan't have the need to even draw it" She tried to to make him feel better. and it seemed to work slightly.

"If you do, remember this. True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." the Wizard spoke wisely. Bilbo seemed to think on their words, when Thorin suddenly shouted.

"Somehting's coming!" there was a rustle in the bushes, moving fat and loud.

'Why couldn't they every just have a break?' Tersha thought to herself.

* * *

And this chapter is finished! I made it much longer for you, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review, it gives me hope inside that I might actually be doing something right.

Thank you for those who are reading this still, sorry it has taken me so long to update. Again, about every week, around the weekend, I will update this story.

Thanks again!

Ja Nae


End file.
